


Behind The Masks (Original Short Story)

by Glitter_andChai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Dystopia, F/M, Falling In Love, Masks, Original Character(s), Short Story, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_andChai/pseuds/Glitter_andChai
Summary: "'The masks are everything.' That's what mother tells me now-"They are your identity and without them you are nothing. A bare face is considered inept and uncultured, especially in the presence of those who are not of immediate relation to you."She tells me that those of a higher class wear very intricate masks, made from fine and expensive materials. While those of a lower class wear something much simpler, almost as if to blend in and not be noticed.I asked her what would happen if someone of a lower class wanted to wear a prettier mask? She told me to do so would mean they most certainly have a death wish for it is forbidden and punishable by law; just as it is to be seen without one.I suppose it is something to finally understand the way we live, however silly it may seem.But I now have to wonder, what have I done?"-an entry from the diary of a 13 year old girl
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Behind The Masks (Original Short Story)

_ Present day _

"Where is your mask, girl?"

The young woman's mask sits on her lap, a small and delicate thing adorned with rhinestones and made from a golden silk. She ran her fingers over the shiny fabric, feeling its importance weighing on her before quickly picking it up and fastening it over her eyes. She looked up at her mother as she swept into the room. She looked the girl up and down before nodding approvingly.

Her mother was a tall, slender woman with features like a feline. Only her features were hidden behind her own dark mask. It was a velvet purple, lined with silver crystals which matched perfectly to her gown. The girl had always loved that mask on her mother, it brought out the golden flecks in her brown eyes. 

"They will be expecting us within the hour," The young woman's mother reminded her with a wag of her finger "and here you sit doddling about without your mask."  
It wasn't that she was 'doddling', she was lost in thought. Although her family visits the estate of her mother's dearest friend and her family once every week for tea and idle chit chat, this visit was special. 

_ 10 Years Ago _

"I'll take off my mask if you take off your's"

"We can't! Imagine the scolding we would get"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat!" 

The young boy jabbed his finger at the girl across from him and laughed. They are 12 years old, crouched in the cabinet beneath the stairs of the boy's uptown estate.   
This isn't the first time the boy had played this card. Many afternoons the two had been sent off to play while their parents drank tea and socialized in the main hall. So many times the girl had huffed in frustration and refused to play anymore if the boy didn't stop trying to get her to take off her mask.

Her mother and father always told her she was never to take off her mask unless they said so. To take it off meant trouble and she would likely never be allowed over to play with the boy again; for as much as he annoyed her she did sometimes enjoy his company. 

"Why must we wear masks, mother?"

"One day you will understand, sweet one."  
Why did they hide their faces? Neither her nor the young boy an arms length away from her knew. So what harm could it really do to remove her mask only for a minute? At least then maybe the boy would leave the subject be.

"I am no scaredy cat."

"Then prove it."

The girl was fed up with his jests. In a small fit of frustration she reached up and yanked on one of the long strings that fastened the mask over her eyes.

The black fabric fell away from the young girls face and she blinked fast, not used to the feeling of the cold air against her bare skin. She looked up at the boy, a small smile played on her lips. She had beaten him at his own game. The boy sat silent.

"Now it's your turn."

Slowly, the boy repeated her movements and pulled the mask from his face. For the first time the girl noticed her friends freckles, a golden array of speckles showered across his face like someone had spattered paint on him; and for the boy, the girls eyes took on a new shade of green, no longer sheltered under a heavy fabric. Neither of them said anything, instead they sat staring at the unfamiliar sight of one another. They were still too young to understand the importance of what this moment meant, yet for both of them is was something special.

Footsteps could be heard then, coming in their direction. Quickly both children replaced their masks, tying them tightly. With a quick smile and a nod to one another they climbed out of the cabinet under the stairs and went to see their parents as though none of it had happened.

_8 Years Ago_

"Catch me if you can!"

The young girl raced down the great corridors, her heart beating in time with her feet as they thumped against the wooden floor boards. She grinned wickedly from ear to ear, behind her the boy was gaining ground- it wouldn't be long before he caught her now.

Quickly she dashed around a corner and into another long corridor, this one lined with doors. She knew that she had to act fast and out smart the boy for what she lacked in speed and stamina she could certainly make up for in whit. The second door to her right was slightly ajar and before the boy could catch a glimpse of her trailing dresses she slipped inside and slowly closed the door shut behind her. Once inside she pressed up against the closed door and tried to quiet her breathing.

Outside the boy had entered the hallway and halted, unsure of how to proceed. The girl was hiding he knew, but where? 

"I know your here!" 

The girl held a gloved hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Surely the boy would give up before he searched through every room.   
Suddenly the door behind her began to shake and before she could stop herself she let out a surprised squeak.

"Aha!"

The door flew open and she spun around to be confronted with the triumphant smile of her friend. 

"Told you I'd catch you!"

"Not fair, you cheated!"

"Oh yeah and how's that?"

The girl crossed her arms in mock irritation and huffed "Well how should I know?"

"Forget it, I win." 

The girl wanted to argue further but found she couldn't stay mad at the boy.

"You know what that means."

She nodded and the boy stepped over the threshold and into the room that had for a few moments been her refuge. The door clicked shut behind him and the girl found herself face to face with her friend. For the first time she noticed the room around her, a small room with only a vanity and a few boxes. A fine layer of dust had preoccupied the space and their presence had disturbed it, sending the specs floating about the room like tiny fairy's. Directly behind her along the wall was a large picture window that overlooked the harbor waters. She walked over to stand in front of the view as she reached up for the strings that fastened her mask.

"Yes..." she sighed in defeat. "I suppose I do."

For weeks the two had been playing games with only one objective: to get the other to take off their mask. It was simple, the loser removed their mask and the winner got the satisfaction of knowing they had bested the other.

The boy had come to stand beside the girl and she turned to look at him. Her mask dangled in her hand, its strings drawing aimless circles in the dust that covered the floor. The expression on the boys face had changed from one of a foolish boy playing games to once that was suddenly very mature. Slowly his hand reached towards the girls face and his fingers traced softly across her now bare skin.

The girls breathe caught as the boys feather light touch sent shivers along her arms. Without realizing it she had reached up and pulled the boys own mask from his face and dropped it on the floor. Her fingers traced the curve of his cheek and brushed against his eye lashes. Both of them were caught in a trance of the others beauty.   
Slowly both of them leaned towards the other and for the first time their lips brushed. It was a soft kiss, one shared between two young children who were unsure of what a kiss should feel like and only lasted for a moment before they pulled away. Still, for both of them, it felt exactly right. 

_5 Years Ago_

It was a warm afternoon late into the spring. The first on the flowers were beginning to sprout and all around the excited chattering of birds could be heard. The boy and the girl walk side by side through the gardens behind his estate. 

They spent so many lazy afternoons in these gardens, drinking in the sunlight and enjoying one another's company. Since that afternoon they crouched hidden in the cabinet beneath the stairs their friendship had changed and grown into something new. They shared something. A secret that no one could know, not even their parents.   
The sweat was beginning to bead behind the heavy material of the girls mask and she longed to remove it and feel the caress of the wind against her bare skin. The boy must have sensed this, or maybe he felt the same way. He stepped off the garden path and ducked behind a fence, shielding him from view should their parents prying eyes be watching them. 

The girl followed, giggling in excitement. 

"What if someone catches us."

"Don't worry." His voice is barely more than a whisper "It will be fine"

Any distance between them had melted and she looked up at him from under the constraints of her mask. His hands brushed a lock of hair from her face and pulled the ribbons securing her mask all in one swift movement. His lips brushed against hers, sending shivers down her spine. It felt like the sun, melting away the ice after a long winter.  
He pulled away only momentarily to remove his own mask and then pulled her close again, wrapping her in his arms. He had to feel her, to hold her, to drink her in and to taste her in this forbidden moment that they alone shared. 

"Shh!"

The girl pulled away abruptly.

"Stop worrying." The boy breathed and reached in again but the girl stopped him, holding a firm hand against his chest.

"I hear voices."

The boy stopped now too and listened. At first he heard nothing, the girl was just being over cautious, but then faintly he heard the sound of people chattering coming closer. 

"Quick, put your mask back on."

Taking her mask back from the boy the girl tied it quickly with nervous hands while he did the same. Then he pulled her swiftly back onto the garden path where they linked arms and continued walking as though nothing had happened just in time to come face to face with the owners of the voices.

Two woman, one much older then them and the other just a girl , both wearing plain masks and carrying baskets full of fresh fruit were bustling back in the direction of the house. "Masters." they both greeted softly as they scuttled around the boy and girl and continued on their way. Once they were well out of sight the girl took a much needed breath and finally allowed herself to relax.

"That was close." The boy laughed and the girl looked at him appalled.

"How was that funny?"

The boy didn't reply but just kept on laughing and then breaking into a wide smile, the girl laughed too. 

_1 Year Ago_

The downtown streets were alive with activity. They were lined on both sides with booths and shops where merchants advertised their wares; 'fine imported masks' and 'the most delectable fruits you will ever taste'. The boy and girl walked side by side a few paces ahead of their parents. They are both 21 now. No longer children but adults ready to take on the world and make it their own.

They weaved expertly between oncoming traffic; young men carrying crates of stock and mothers ushering their children. To her left the girl spotted another young girl, maybe only 12 years of age in a plain black mask feverishly cleaning the table tops of a street side cafe. Behind her a tall man wearing a silver mask embroidered in rubies yelled, causing the young girl to scrub faster. 

The girl was distracted then by the sweet feeling of the boys breath against her ear. He leaned in and whispered to her and everything else disappeared. The shops, their parents, the young servant girl, everything was gone and it was just them alone walking through empty streets. 

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" The girl was intrigued. She peeked at him coyly from the corner of her mask, a small smile played on her lips. "pray tell?"

"I am going to ask you to marry me."

"Hold your tongue!"

The girl turned to him in shock, this is not the confession the girl had expected. It wasn't out of the ordinary for the boy to be forward about his feelings however this seemed bold, even for him. 

"I'm serious, my father will have me running his company within the year and then I plan to make you my wife so we no longer have to enjoy one another in secrecy."  
The girls face had turned a shade of crimson beneath her mask. It wasn't the first time she had pondered it, but even still the thought that the two of them could finally be in one another's company without the restrictions of society- or of their parents, was exhilarating. Finally she responded "You know...I think I would like that very much."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I need you to make me a promise else you are liable to break my heart..." The girl bit her lower lip nervously. As much as she knew the boy meant well she could not let him make such a promise idly. She had to know he would stay true to his words. "Promise me that exactly one year from this very day you will ask me to be your wife."  
The boy laughed softly. "You are quite serious?"

"Yes. Absolutely." 

"Very well, in exactly a year i will ask from your hand. But you also have to promise me something."

"And what should I promise you?"

"Promise that you will accept my proposal."

It was the girls turn to laugh now. "Perhaps I will have to think about it."

The boy turned to her incredulously but before he had time to retort the girl silenced him with a soft laugh.

"I am only playing with you." she sighed happily. "I have loved you and I will continue to love you until the day I meet my grave. Since that day when we were foolish children hiding under the stairs I have known it was you whom I wished to spend the remainder of my life with."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Present Day_

Through the entire carriage ride the girl was unable to conceal her happiness. In her mind she replayed through all the afternoons the two had spent in each others company. All the silly games and the stolen kisses. Soon they would be free to do whatever they pleased and not even their parents could object.

The girls mother must have noticed a change in her for she cleared her throat to capture her attention.

"Have you gone mad, dear?" 

"Mad?" The thoughts of the boy fluttered from her mind as she came back to the small space inside the carriage.

"Yes, mad. We are out on this dreary, rainy day, travelling down a terribly bumpy road and you sit there smiling like a buffoon."

The girl shook her head but the smile remained.

"No..." She started. Her gaze went to the window and she watched the trees pass by for a few moments before she continued. "I just have this feeling that today will turn out to be a marvelous day."

\--

The boy met them at the door and welcomed them inside. The girl smiled and greeted him. She had taken extra care when getting ready today, choosing a dress she knew the boy admired her in and leaving her hair down the way he liked it. She had even chosen a mask similar to the one she wore as a girl that afternoon in the closet.

She expected the boy to blush, to welcome her with the smile she knew all to well but he looked away from her. Something was bothering him. She wanted to reach out and touch him but she knew better. 

From the room behind him came his mothers voice and the moment was lost.

"Oh do come in, we have a guest this afternoon who I simply cannot wait to for you all to meet!"

A butler took everyone's coats and they were ushered into the sitting room. The boy fell behind them, still avoiding the eyes of his best friend and lover.

The sitting room was a grand place, adorned with the nicest fabrics and decorations that money could buy. The boy's mother sat poised in an arm chair, his father behind her. Across from the two of them sat someone the girl did not recognize. A young woman in a great flowing dress. She wore a tiny mask that could have almost been described as revealing. It was made of a delicate white lace and tied only with a tiny silver thread. 

"My dear friends, we would like you to meet our sons new bride." 

"Bride...?" The girls voice was but a whisper as the words registered in her mind. Her first instinct was to look at the boy but his eyes would not meet hers. She felt the air go from her lungs and suddenly the world seemed to be closing in around her.

Beside her, her parents gushed with surprise and delight, oblivious to the wave of emotion that had suddenly consumed their daughter. The congratulations and compliments rolled off their tongues with ease 'oh! how beautiful you are!' and 'we had no idea you were engaged! how delightful!

"But? You promised..." Were the only words the girl could muster as she stood staring at the space between the boy and his beautiful new wife.

The others look at her questioningly,

"What was that my dear?"

But the girl did not answer. Instead she found herself backing out of the room, past her parents and the boy, to the front door. Outside, the drizzle had turned into a full downpour and the water hit her bare skin like tiny bullets. Her shoes sunk into the soggy earth as she stepped down from the front porch but neither of those things mattered. New bride? The boy had never even told her of this woman and yet here she was, married to the one she loved. 

That was supposed to be her. 

Today. 

He had promised.

She was running now although she wasn't sure of where she was going. Behind her she could hear her parents yelling after her. Then finally she could hear the boy yelling her name, begging her to stop. She wouldn't stop though, she had no reason to.

The girl gathered her dress in clenched fists so she wouldn't trip in the mud and kept running, ahead she could see the masts of the boats docked in the harbor. Her blood was pounded in her ears and she ran blindly. Hot tears had started to pour down her face, they mixed with the rain water, soaking through everything. 

The grass beneath her feet suddenly came to a stop and she was forced to stop with it, below her were the uneasy waters of the harbor, smashing against rocks. She inhaled sharply and balanced herself on the cliffs edge. 

"Please, stop running!"

It was the boy, he had finally caught up with her. She whipped around to look at him, only a few feet away now. He was panting and dripping in rain water. 

Funny, how he had caught her with such ease all those afternoons they chased one another as children and now he struggled to reach her. 

"You lied to me." The girl's voice was desperate and broken. 

"Let me explain."

"Explain? What is there to explain, you lied to me and now you are wed to another woman. Do you love her more than I?"

"No! I had to marry her. You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly well..." The girl shook her head sadly and took a step backwards. The ground beneath her crumpled as she neared the cliffs edge. She reached up and pulled the string securing her mask suddenly feeling infuriated by the stupid thing. 

"Please. my fathers company is going under. I married for her money, so that my families business can stay afloat. You must believe me! "

The boy was pleading now but for each step he took the girl inched backwards. 

Shes longed for nothing more then to close her eyes and have the world disappear so she could not longer feel the pain and sorrow. 

"Please!" The boy was shouting but to the girl his voice was nothing more than a whisper as she outstretched her arms and closed her eyes. 

The boy let out a terrified scream and lunged towards her, she took one last deep breath in and allowed the rushing winds to carry her backwards. 

The waters below were cold and hit her like a hard slap but she didn't fight it, instead she welcomed the waves like a lovers arms reaching to hold her tight. As she sunk lower and lower she opened her eyes once again and the last thing she saw was the shadow of her mask floating up above her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I dreamed up one day and wanted to put onto paper. It was a lot of fun to write, even if it didn't have a particularly happy ending. I really enjoy creative feedback and criticism (just please don't be mean!) so feel free to leave suggestions.


End file.
